mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
Needle of the Threadings
"She's going to be captain one day!" - Fingal "I'm a hero of Mistmantle, and she's setting a trap." -''' Needle''' Needle of the Threadings was one of the Senior Workers in the Tower Workrooms. She is the older sister of Scufflen, daughter of Ramblen, and one of Urchin's oldest friends. She is a Circle member and a Companion to the King. History Urchin of the Riding Stars Needle is a hedgehog from Anemone Wood and is one of Urchin's oldest friends. The two were often at the mercy of Crackle and Gleaner's critical comments. She was to start work in the Tower Workrooms the day after the Night of Riding Stars. Not long after Crispin's exile, she runs into Urchin in the Tower. She seemed to have fit well into her work at the Tower, telling him about Thripple, the hedgehog who she gets to sit next to at work. She also reports that her mother had given birth to a baby boy. Needle was concerned about the fact that he was small and his hind claws were the tiniest bit curled up as he might be taken for culling. After Urchin cheers her up, she points him in the right direction to find Captain Padra. Urchin and the Heartstone She is a major protagonist who helps find the Heartstone and thwarts the rebellious plans of Gorsen. She, Hope, Sepia and Fingal are looking for the Heartstone. When Urchin arrives home she is very happy and talks a lot with him and throws snowballs at Gleaner. The Heir of Mistmantle She is appointed a member of the Circle along with Urchin. Needle becomes slightly jealous of Juniper because he is such good friends with Urchin but she soon overcomes that. Juniper helps to heal her when she becomes injured in a fall from a underground cliff in Husk's Cavern. Later she is making a threading of Captain Lugg, but when she made it she thought it was too lifelike and starts crying. At the end of the book, she and Urchin joined the Circle. Urchin and the Raven War When she is sewing in the Workrooms, she shows a Threading made by Myrtle--a new Workroom hedgehog--to Thripple, finding that it was odd. Eventually it is discovered that Myrtle sews prophetic designs into Threadings without realizing it. When the animals of Mistmantle are preparing for the raven attack, she helps to hide the more precious and ancient Threadings to avoid damage and to weave a web in the windows of the Workrooms at the hope of keeping the ravens at bay. She later helps fortify the tower's interior against the ravens by, with Crackle, dumping cooking oil, soapy water, and other slippery materials all over the floors to make it hard for the ravens to land inside the tower. When the ravens broke into the Tower, Needle along with Myrtle pretended to betray King Crispin and Mistmantle. When the Taloness commands them to make a Threading for The Silver Prince, Needle and Myrtle use the Threading Code to convey the plan that they had previously worked out with Urchin to rescue Princess Catkin and defeat the Ravens. Appearance Needle was a female hedgehog with long spikes equal only to those of Ouch. Personality Needle was generally a kind hedgehog, but also had a sharp temper, especially when she was stressed. She was bossy and could easily organize other animals. Category:Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Tower Characters Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Urchin and the Rage Tide Characters Category:Circle Members Category:Mistmantle Characters Category:Workroom Animals